No More Cupboards
by Cassis Luna
Summary: On one of their Auror missions, Harry gets trapped in a cupboard under the stairs. HPDM, established relationship, one-shot.


**Title:** No More Cupboards  
**Author:** Cassis Luna  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning/s:** EWE, profanity, mentions of child abuse, uhm... gay sex? and rimming.  
**Word Count:** 7,250

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made out of this.

**Summary:** On one of their Auror missions, Harry gets trapped in a cupboard under the stairs. Established relationship.

**Author's Notes: **I've always wanted to do a Draco-finds-out-about-the-Dursleys-fic, but this, uh, certainly wasn't what I had expected. It was originally supposed to be all angst and hurt/comfort and stuff, but it ended up like this :| If I'm going to be honest, I guess I started this one as an excuse to write smut |D;; So please forgive for any OOCness. m(_ _)m Anyway, expect a prequel to this one, although not anytime soon :D;; And I'll try the Draco-finds-out-about-the-Dursleys thing again. Hopefully I'll do it properly this time 8D;; Also, yay to bending the Laws of Physics!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**No More Cupboards**

"Oh, Malfoy, you're back early," Ron said as Draco neared. He waved nonchalantly, before promptly returning back to his work since he thought that the blond was just going to pass by his desk. He was surprised, though, when Draco stopped in front of him with arms akimbo and looking wind-blown.

"Weasley, I need your help," Draco said seriously. He was panting as if he had run his way here, and his _hair_ was mussed.

Ron narrowed his eyes. Draco's hair was never mussed (unless Harry did the mussing).

He looked around, blinking as he realized something. "Where's Harry? Weren't you two paired up for your mission?" Also, Ron had long since learned not to do or accept any favors from Malfoy when Harry's not around. Draco may be Harry's lover and he and Ron may already be sort-of not-really friends, but he was still a slimy git.

"That's why I need your help," Draco said impatiently. He crossed his arms. "Harry got himself trapped in a cupboard."

Ron stared.

And promptly snorted.

"Right, Malfoy, I'm not falling for this one again."

"I'm serious here, Weasley," Draco persisted, scowling. "Now hurry up and come with me. Who knows what kind of magic's in that cupboard?"

Ron looked at him, annoyed and suspicious. "Well, whaddya need me for? You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"_Weasley,"_ Draco muttered through gritted teeth, but he told himself to be patient. This was for Harry after all. "I wouldn't be here if I could have just Alohomora-ed Harry out of there. Trust me, if it were up to me, Harry and I would be back at the Manor right now and I would be enjoying licking –"

"No licking!" Ron cut in apprehensively, turning pale. He quickly stood up from his chair, his desk rattling as he did so. "I get it, I get it, no need to go detailed on me!"

Draco leaned back, looking smug because if one wanted Ron Weasley to do something, one should merely use the power of homosexual intercourse.

"It's a small house in Kent once used by the Death Eaters to store Dark artifacts," Draco continued briskly, feeling jittery and wanting to get back to Harry already. His lips thinned as he recalled his days as a Death Eater. "Dolohov gave the idea to put a neutralizing field around the house so that no one would be able to cast magic inside it. That's why Harry and I can't spell his way out."

"You didn't try it the Muggle way?" Ron raised an eyebrow as he put on his coat.

Draco's lip curled at the prospect of doing anything Muggle. "It's an old, rickety house. If we rammed the door open, the house might fall on us."

Ron nodded obligingly. "And you need _my _help, because?" he asked, smirking smugly.

Draco's eyebrow twitched dangerously. _For Harry_, he repeated to himself. Then, he paused and thought instead, _Harry's got a lot to owe me for this. _"Because you're the Neutralizing Magic specialist," he ground out slowly, glaring at Ron. "Now hurry _up_."

"Alright, alright. I'll just send word to Kingsley that I'll be leaving."

Draco nodded, tapping his foot impatiently as Ron rummaged through the mess that was his desk for some parchment. "Stupid Potter. I already told him not to go near the cupboard under the stairs, but really, does he ever lis –"

Ron's hand slipped on his desk, and he fell forward, his chin colliding quite painfully with the hard surface of the table. He quickly gathered himself up, looking at Draco with his eyes wide and his face rapidly losing color.

"Which, uhm," he started, blinking wildly. A panicked expression spread itself on his face. "Which cupboard?" he managed to squeak out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. On another occasion, he would have found the Weasel embarrassing himself with such a display amusing, but now it just felt worrying. "There's a cupboard under the stairs…" he said slowly, and was surprised when Ron let out a groan and buried his face in his hands.

"Sod Kingsley," Ron muttered. He suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and began dragging him out of the room, to the disturbance of the other wizards working diligently behind their desks. "Come on, Malfoy, we have to go _now_. Side-Along me as soon as we're on Apparition grounds. _Honestly_, cupboard under the stairs…" he rambled on, muttering furiously under his breath.

And Draco blinked in confusion, wondering why the type of cupboard mattered.

* * *

This cupboard was very small, Harry thought as he looked around from his position on the floor. He had gotten tired simply standing there, leaning on the door and waiting for Draco to return with help so he settled on the floor instead.

Harry didn't know what happened, really.

He had seen the cupboard when they first entered the house and had automatically gravitated towards it, but fingers intertwined themselves with his and pulled him back.

"Don't go in there," Draco had warned, before looking thoughtful as he tried to remember why. "I seem to recall that they kept some rather interesting things in that cupboard."

"Then maybe the thing we're looking for is in there?" Harry had replied, but he hadn't really been thinking about Dark artifacts rather than dark cupboards.

Draco had smiled wryly. "Let's save the cupboard for last anyway."

And so they did and had ended up finding Alecto Carrow's locket in the attic. Nevertheless, Harry still found himself drawn to the cupboard when they descended the stairs and had chanced a look in it while Draco had been busy fiddling with the lock of the front door.

Harry expected Dementors to come lash out at him, really, and felt embarrassed only when he had opened the door and nothing happened. In fact, there was nothing in the cupboard at all except for cobwebs and dust.

Rather like his own cupboard, really. This one also had a lock on the outside. (Harry could only imagine what sort of Dark things was kept in here that they needed to lock it from the outside.)

"Ruddy fucking lock," Draco had cursed and Harry couldn't resist anymore. He stepped inside the cupboard, remembering when Uncle Vernon would bodily throw him in his own cupboard and refuse to let him out for days. He hadn't even registered the door closing behind him until Draco stopped cursing the lock and started cursing _him _instead.

"Fucking Merlin, Harry, I told you not to go in there – shite."

Harry had forgotten all about Uncle Vernon and had whipped around to face the door. He saw Draco's form through the slits and realized that Draco was fumbling with something.

The lock, Harry had realized. It was a sliding lock, easily opened. Should have been, anyway.

"It won't budge," Draco had said through gritted teeth.

Well, shite.

They had tried opening the door magically, casting Alohomora and Reducto from both sides even though they knew that the house had a neutralizing field around it. When that had proved not unexpectedly futile, Harry then opted for ramming the door down with his shoulder until Draco had yelled at him to stop because the whole house was shaking.

So Harry did the unthinkable. "Maybe you can ask Ron…?"

"What, and leave you here?" Draco had immediately asked, and it was a testament to how much he loved Harry that he hadn't commented on going to the Weasel for help first.

"I know you'll be back quickly," Harry had replied cheekily, to which Draco paused first before replying.

"Wait for me."

And that was how Harry found himself on the floor of the cupboard twenty minutes later, waiting for Draco to come back.

He wasn't really worried though. He knew that Draco would come back for him so he wasn't really counting the seconds. He settled for surveying his surroundings instead, thinking of what things this cupboard used to hold in an unsuccessful attempt to _not _think about his own cupboard.

His cupboard.

It wasn't really his, but Harry couldn't help thinking it was because after all, it was the only thing back in #4 Privet Drive that could be considered that, even though all it ever had been was his prison. It had also been his sanctuary, sometimes, but not really because all Uncle Vernon or Dudley had to do was open the lock and yank him out of there.

Harry wondered what Draco would say if he knew about it. Well, it wasn't like it was a big deal. In the one year they'd been together, Draco never asked about his Muggle relatives and Harry never said anything, partly because it hadn't come up and partly because he didn't think about it that much anymore. After all, it _really _wasn't a big deal; it's not like he'd been abused or anything.

But if Draco asked…

Harry realized with surprise that he had never really talked about the Dursleys with anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione. They just… knew the general idea of it and never asked. Harry didn't blame them. Back then, he probably wouldn't have told them anything but now…

If Draco asked, Harry would probably tell him everything.

Harry jumped with a start, his eyes growing wide. _I _would_, wouldn't I? _He thought, blinking at the realization.

They had started out as Auror partners. At first, Harry had been absolutely flummoxed and apprehensive when Kingsley summoned them and gave them their assignment, but Draco didn't stir up a scene like Harry expected he would. He had just nodded at Kingsley, nodded at Harry and asked what the mission was about.

Now that Harry thought about it, Kingsley had probably been flummoxed at Draco's reaction too, but Harry had been too busy gaping at Draco to notice.

After the war, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were sentenced only to a year of probation, with the help of Harry's testimony. In that year, they kept to themselves, pretty much in hiding, and so the Wizarding World stopped talking about them but barely just. After that year, Draco Malfoy reappeared to the world as if he hadn't disappeared in the first place. He raised his head high with dignity and his Malfoy regality.

He entered the Ministry at the same time that Harry did, and got his Auror's badge at the same time as well. By the end of _that_, nobody doubted Draco Malfoy's skill anymore.

Oh, there were those who doubted his _intentions_, but couldn't find anything to sack him. Everything about Draco was clean.

And the _women_ certainly didn't doubt his charm.

As another year passed by, Draco had pretty much proved himself to everyone. He was one of the best Aurors of the Ministry, and one of their best Potion Masters too. Apothecaries near and far loved him.

Harry back then didn't _get _it. Whenever he and Draco would pass by, Draco would look at him, nod, and go on his way. And Harry would too.

Until Kingsley, that is.

He probably thought that it was funny, pairing them up together. It seemed like a very Kingsley thing to do.

Not that Harry was complaining _now_.

The mission had started quiet. It was a reconnaissance mission, and Draco didn't speak unless about it or unless he was spoken to. Harry remembered spending a good deal of that mission debating on what to say rather than what to do about that suspiciously human-shaped shadow behind the tree. Naturally, Harry ended up getting Stunned and hit with three different kinds of Stinging Hexes, while Draco had looked immaculate as ever even as he broke their enemy's wand arm. (This was when Harry started to think there was something wrong with him if he was starting to think that Draco breaking bones was attractive.) They managed to get the man back to the Ministry though and retrieved some valuable information, so all in all it was a pretty successful mission except that Harry had pretty much embarrassed himself in front of Draco and lost all dignity as an Auror.

Harry had expected Draco to go up the next day and spread to the world just how lousy Auror Potter was, but that expectation only lasted for five minutes because after they had reported to Kingsley, Draco had pulled him aside and worriedly asked him if he was alright.

Harry remembered (quite clearly) being amazed and bewildered at the thought that Draco could look like that, much less about _him_.

What followed next was a torturous six months where Harry found himself being obsessed with Draco Malfoy again. What probably made it worse was the fact that they had become casual friends after that, and Harry found himself constantly craving Draco's presence. It was like sixth year, so much that _Ron _noticed and started giving him funny, pointed looks whenever Draco would pass by them.

In the dimness of the cupboard, Harry found himself grinning at the memory as he folded his knees, absently rubbing them to get blood flowing back into them.

Then Draco suddenly went to Kingsley and asked for another partner.

Harry frowned at the dusty floor. He still hadn't stopped complaining to Draco about that, even though they've been together for more than a year now.

So after that, the next mission that Harry took was a solo one, and Harry had been depressed and feeling self-pitiful and so out-of-it that he actually managed to get hit with an Expelliarmus, a Stupefy, and an Incarcerous in about two seconds.

Okay, so it wasn't one of his best missions ever…

_But_, recalled Harry, brightening up.

He ended up staying in his captor's basement for two days without food or water, but _then _Draco came and pretty much started hexing the house down as if in a murderous rampage and Harry remembered thinking about fairy tales and Prince Charmings but Harry certainly wasn't a damsel in distress (_No_, he wasn't, even though he had been tied up for two straight days.) and Draco _certainly_ wasn't a Prince Charming because though Harry never heard much about fairy tales with the Dursleys, he at least knew that Prince Charmings didn't curse and threaten the person they were saving.

"Harry fucking Potter, I _swear _you are the most _lousy _Auror ever and I have no idea how the fuck you managed to get your badge if all you're going to do is get kidnapped and _tied up_ the moment I turn my back on you and _do you know how much trouble you've caused me looking for you_?" Draco had yelled without even asking him if he was alright.

Harry grinned. He had such a sweet boyfriend.

And here he was again, waiting to be saved. Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe he _was_ a lousy Auror.

Then, a loud crash echoed around the house, followed by a very irritated voice.

"Harry James fucking Potter, you better still be alive and breathing or else I'll revive you myself and make you _cry._"

Harry grinned.

"I love you too!" he yelled in reply.

"Oh, sweet bloody Merlin," came Ron's strained and very pained voice. "I thought we've agreed that you won't do this when _I'm _around, Harry!"

"Oh," Harry said, grinning even wider. He wished he could see this, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy working together. "Sorry, Ron," he apologized, not really sorry.

"Hurry up, Weasley!"

"Shut it, Malfoy, I'm trying to work here."

"Well, work _faster_."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

Well, this was obviously going to take long…

* * *

"Alohomora!"

Harry jumped with a start when Ron said the spell and was even more surprised when he heard the _click _of the lock sliding open.

He wasn't surprised though, when the door was yanked open from behind him and he ended up sprawled on the ground because he had been leaning on the door. Draco loomed above him, frowning at him irritably.

Harry didn't think anything of it, because the next moment Draco was helping him up and checking him for injuries with his hands even though Harry couldn't have broken a rib sitting inside that cupboard for an hour.

"Are you alright? I swear, Harry, if anything even remotely funny happened in that cupboard, you have to tell me –"

Waves of affection came over Harry at that, and he sent Ron an apologetic grin before swooping in to plant his lips on Draco's.

Draco shut up.

Ron made barfing sounds.

And Harry suddenly felt very, very happy for reasons he didn't know.

"What did you do, Ron?" Harry asked, when Draco had finally convinced himself that Harry was alright and when Ron had finally stopped looking green.

Ron closed the door of the cupboard and pointed to what seemed like two silver bricks on the floor on both sides of the door. "Magnets."

Harry waited patiently for Ron to continue.

"A neutralizing field is basically full of negative energy. All I did was force positive energy into it using the electricity field produced by the magnets," Ron said proudly, if not a little bit smugly now that he can say 'electricity' properly. "'Mione says that Muggles have some sort of equivalent to this, something about atoms and their energy or something. Of course, it helps that we have magic. 'Mione's doing a paper on it."

Harry grinned at his best friend and made a mental note to have a long conversation with Arthur over tea. "I'm proud of you, mate."

"Pretty useful," Draco grudgingly admitted, even though he had no idea what elektreecity was.

Ron obviously did not expect the praise and turned red. "Yes, well," he mumbled under his breath. He coughed loudly. "Come on," he said, glancing at the cupboard behind Harry. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

After reporting to Kingsley and handing over the locket, they walked down the corridor together, Ron to his desk and Harry and Draco to the Floo Network.

"So, Harry," Ron started, glancing at his best mate awkwardly. He made motions with his hands. "Back in that cupboard, you weren't thinking of… anything, were you?"

Draco blinked in confusion and matching curiosity, remembering Ron's reaction earlier when he told him that the cupboard was under the stairs.

Harry looked surprised as well, but then he just looked touched. He knew what Ron was asking, and yes, he _did _reminisce about that a bit, but… well… He blinked as realization washed over him. He gave Ron a reassuring smile. "No, err," he said, looking embarrassed. He then glanced at Draco.

In that cupboard, Harry realized that he hadn't thought about the Dursleys exactly. In fact… "I was thinking about Draco actually," he admitted, flushing.

"Oh," Ron said, letting out a breath of relief. Then, he cringed and turned green again. "Alright. I can accept that. Lesser of the two evils, I suppose," he muttered, not surprised when Draco turned to glare at him.

They arrived at the end of the corridor, where they reached a fork.

"Well, I go this way," Ron said, pointing to the right. "I don't even need to ask to know that you're already heading home, huh?"

Harry flushed, but Draco merely gave him a satisfied smirk.

* * *

They landed in the main lounge room of the Manor, where Draco didn't waste any time to hold Harry by the shoulders and look at him seriously in the eyes.

"Are you _sure _you're okay? No weird magic happened in that cupboard?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Harry grinned at him reassuringly. "No. No weird magic."

"I'm serious, Harry," Draco said, frowning.

Harry sobered up, pressing his forehead against Draco's with a smile. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just sat there and waited for you to come back."

Draco nodded, but didn't look assured. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, almost suspiciously. "Well, what was Weasley talking about earlier?"

Ah.

"About the cupboard?" Harry asked obligingly and also with bated breath because he wondered if this was the moment that he had thinking about earlier.

Draco nodded. "He started acting weird when I told him about the cupboard."

Harry let out the breath that he'd been holding.

Harry didn't think that it really was a big deal to others, but it was, to him, and the fact that he was about to say it gave a great impact, knowing that he was going to tell this to someone for the first time. Actually _say _it with words and not just half-hearted shrugs and nods that could be interpreted however the recipient wished.

"Oh. That."

The only problem was: Harry didn't _know _how to start.

"Err," he said instead, feeling oddly self-conscious in his surroundings even though he'd been here so many times before and had actually baptized pretty much every hard surface in this room and then some.

They were still standing in the middle of the lounge, in front of the fireplace, Draco waiting for him to speak with a raised, curious eyebrow.

"I had a cupboard like that once," Harry started. "Very much like that. It was under the stairs too, and also had a sliding lock on the outside."

Then, he paused, looking into Draco's eyes. He practically melted at the concern shown in those eyes. For _him_.

He let go of everything and urged himself forward.

"The only difference between that cupboard and mine was that mine had a bed squeezed inside it," he said softly.

He waited for Draco's eyes to widen, but couldn't blame the confusion that he still found in there.

"Getting locked inside cupboards isn't new to me," Harry continued, trying to make light of it as he gave a small grin. "It was my room, but the Dursleys locked me inside most of the time."

Now Draco's eyes really _did _widen as the words clicked into place inside his head and he looked at Harry's sheepish grin in disbelief and… mounting anger. "They _what_?"

Harry cringed at Draco's tone, but he wanted to say this – no, he wanted Draco to know.

"That's why Ron was asking me about it earlier, because he thought I might have, you know…" he shrugged. "Reminisced a bit. I mean, I don't think about it anymore, but of course I remember it from time to time, though it's not that big of a deal. It's a long time ago," he whispered, his mind inevitably going back twelve years ago to the cupboard and the toy soldiers that Dudley had gotten tired of and broken apart before giving to him.

"The cupboard, Harry," Draco spoke, eyes going bright with fury and his teeth gritting with disgust. "They kept you inside a _cupboard_."

Harry recoiled just a bit, thinking that Draco's disgust was directed at _him_ and he really should have known because it _was _weird, wasn't it?

Draco gave a start at Harry's reaction and immediately felt guilty. He swallowed down his anger, telling himself firmly that the hexing could _wait_, because right now Harry was more important and would always be.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling Harry back to him and keeping a firm hold around him. "I'm not mad at _you_, at, well, _them_ –" he let out, more harshly than he intended to. He shut his mouth, and then tried again, hopefully more calmly this time. "I always thought…" he paused, remembering Hogwarts. "Well, I mean, you're Harry Potter. Every child grew up knowing your name, and I thought that your relatives were _crazy_ over you. You're _famous –"_

"They hated me," Harry said, and it sounded bitter even though he didn't mean to. He flushed. "And I didn't know I was, well, err, famous until I was 11. I didn't even know that magic was real."

Draco pulled away from him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I never thought it weird when they would yell at me if I said the M word," Harry said, shrugging. Then, he whispered. "They told me my parents died in a car crash."

The arms around him tightened suddenly, before relaxing, as if forced, but they were still there, firm and sure. With that, Harry bravely continued on.

"I found out the truth when I first met Hagrid though," he said, smiling weakly. "Much to their distress."

Draco kept quiet. He hadn't asked about Harry's childhood before, in the same way that Harry didn't ask about his, but he didn't… expect _this_. The anger burned under his skin, but he fought it back down with gritted teeth because this wasn't the _time_.

Gently, he guided Harry to the couch, and sat down on it, pulling Harry down with him. Harry moved so that his back was resting on the arm of the couch, even as he settled himself on Draco's lap. He was probably heavy, but Draco wasn't complaining so Harry stayed where he was.

"I've never told anyone about this," Harry admitted, flushing. "I mean, Ron and Hermione knows, and the Weasleys, but I've never really _said_ anything, but well," he shrugged self-consciously. "I don't mind telling you. I mean – I want to tell you," he whispered firmly.

Draco felt waves of affection wash over him at the determination and trust that he saw in Harry's face and he didn't even try to resist the urge to kiss Harry, pouring his comfort in that kiss and maybe even some of his anger that Harry had to experience that.

As if on automatic, Harry relaxed under him, letting Draco take the lead. The blond nipped at his bottom lip, as if he even needed to _ask_ because Harry was already opening his mouth, his tongue seeking out Draco's.

By the time they pulled apart, both of them were feeling less tense than a few minutes ago.

"I want to know," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, eyes looking straight into green. "Everything, Harry. Everything about you," he sighed out.

Harry smiled at him lovingly, capturing his lips in another kiss.

"I'm related to Aunt Petunia because she's my mother's sister. She and Uncle Vernon didn't like magic because it was _weird_. Dudley's my cousin, and they spoiled him rotten. He would break things because he knew that I'd get blamed and Uncle Vernon would lock me in the cupboard again," he continued, blinking as the memories flashed in his mind. "Most of the time for days."

Draco could feel the disgust bubbling up within him, the _anger_ at how someone could do those things to a child, to _Harry_. He held them at bay, because this wasn't about them anymore; this was about Harry.

"What about food?" he managed to let out.

Harry smiled wryly. "Well, normally I'm not allowed to eat at the table. The idea is that they eat first, and I get the leftovers. If I'm locked in the cupboard, I get a slice of bread and a lump of cheese for lunch and a can of soup for dinner."

Draco's lips thinned. He thought back to their first few years in Hogwarts and snorted dryly. "No wonder you were so thin as an eleven-year-old," he muttered.

"After first year though, they were kind of forced to give me a real room," Harry said, grinning a bit. "They gave me Dudley's old room, partly because I was outgrowing the cupboard and because they were scared that I might do magic on them."

Draco snorted again.

"They ended up barring the windows though," Harry continued. "Ron had to get me out of there with Fred and George in their flying car."

Draco moved, just a bit so that he could encircle his arms around Harry's waist and rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Why didn't you run away?" he muttered. "I'm sure the Weasleys would have loved to take you in."

"My aunt's blood relation to my mother was the only thing that protected me from Voldemort outside of Hogwarts," Harry said, smiling weakly. "Believe me, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What did the neighbors say?"

At this, Harry grinned. "They said that it served me right for being so peculiar and that I ought to have been sent to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys earlier."

Draco didn't seem to share his amusement though. His lips were pressed together tightly to form a thin line. "Can I hex them?"

Harry turned to him with a chuckle, feeling touched more than a little bit alarmed. "No," he said, rolling his eyes. "You can't. Besides, I haven't seen or talked to them since I was 17."

Draco regarded Harry with a serious expression, before murmuring thoughtfully to himself. "I get now why Weasley was so worried."

Harry shrugged self-consciously. "I don't think about it anymore though. I just got reminded of it earlier because of the whole cupboard thing back in Kent. And even then I didn't think about it that much." He smiled softly at this, nipping at Draco's ear. "Like I told Ron earlier, I was thinking about you."

The smile that Draco gave him was easy, and it made Harry feel light-hearted along with the fact that he had succeeded in telling Draco what he wanted to tell him. It was out of him now. He succeeded in letting the Dursleys go. He succeeded in leaving the cupboard behind.

"Thank you for telling me," Draco said, planting small kisses on Harry's neck.

Harry hummed in satisfaction, his fingers tangling themselves between Draco's hair and tugging gently.

"What were you thinking about me?" Draco asked, pulling back just a tiny bit to do so.

Harry's smile turned big. "About the time you went to Kingsley and asked for another partner," he muttered, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

As if on cue, Draco's face colored and he hung his head guiltily. "I already apologized for that," he muttered back. "More than ten times, in fact. And you know _why _I had to ask Kingsley that."

"Mm-hmm." Harry was feeling too good today to drag this out like he normally did, so he simply settled for happily hugging Draco back and then unfastening his cloak. He smiled at Draco brightly. "I was falling in love with you too."

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry slid his cloak off him and started to undo his tie, but didn't comment and merely grinned. "Yes, I do remember you getting kidnapped for two days because of it."

"All in the past," Harry waved off breezily. "It was because of that anyway that you _finally_ managed to ask me out."

"One of us had to be the man and own up," Draco said coolly, laughing when Harry yanked the top button of his shirt open.

"I'll show you who's the man," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he shook off his cloak and his tie as well.

Draco got out of his shirt and moved to help Harry with his, his eyes hungrily trailing the skin as it was exposed bit by bit. He could just imagine it, what it was twelve years ago – pale and sickly and –

Draco's hand suddenly clutched at Harry's arm tightly. "Did they –" he let out, unable to help himself as his lip curled. Harry blinked at the sudden change in his mood, but relaxed a bit when he heard Draco's next words. "Did they ever hit you?"

"Once," Harry admitted, cupping Draco's cheeks with his hands. "After that, they didn't dare try it anymore because I might blow up all the light bulbs in the house again."

Draco growled, getting Harry's shirt out of the way so that he could press his face against Harry's neck and feel the warmth there underneath Harry's skin. "No one's going to touch this skin ever again, Harry," he whispered harshly. "Just me, and I'll never hurt you –"

And Harry sighed happily and wondered if it was possible to fall in love with the same person for so many times over and over again.

"Draco," he murmured, raising Draco's face with his hands to press their lips together, tongues seeking out each other as if automatic. A hand reached down between them to brush at his growing erection and Harry moaned loudly, pulling away with a gasp. He ground his hips down, rubbing it against Draco's hand desperately.

"Harry," Draco whispered, pulling Harry down with his other hand for another kiss. "Stand up."

Quickly, Harry obliged, sliding off his trousers and underwear in one go. He glanced up at Draco shyly, and his breath hitched at the sight of Draco looking up and down at him hungrily, zeroing in on the rapidly filling cock that jutted from black curls.

Feeling bold, Harry curled his fingers around his cock, pulling once, twice, and putting on a show. "_Draco_," he let out breathlessly, almost doubling over as he raked a fingernail across his slit.

Draco groaned as well in reply at the sight, and he stood up next to Harry, quickly discarding the rest of his clothes.

"I changed my mind," he growled, pulling Harry's body flush against his and they both gasped at the contact of flesh on flesh. "I don't want to take you in the lounge. I want you on my bed," Draco whispered fiercely, and then there was a crack, and Harry sought out Draco's mouth again, knowing that when he pulled back, they would be in Draco's room already.

He wasn't disappointed.

When he opened his eyes, the green silk of Draco's bed greeted him and he _longed _to lie back on that bed and have Draco wrap his mouth around him –

"Draco," Harry said desperately, his voice coming out like a whine. "I want –"

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco said against Harry's neck, a hand going down to grasp Harry's cock and _pull_.

Harry gasped breathlessly. "Suck me –" he let out with great difficulty, his hips moving forward of their own accord and shamelessly fucking Draco's hand. He let out another whine. "I want you to suck me –"

And then Draco was pulling him to the bed and pushing him down, eager to please.

Draco slid down Harry, showering his chest with small kisses. He let his fingers trail after his lips almost reverently, thinking where Harry might have been hit as a child and it made his chest constrict with anger and fierce protectiveness.

He quickly let go of the heavy feeling in his chest though as he reached his destination.

After all, it shouldn't matter anymore.

What mattered was that Harry was here now and he was safe and Draco was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Sighing softly, Draco circled the base of Harry's cock with his fingers and rubbed gently, up and down as he swooped down to plant a kiss on the tip.

The cock twitched in his hand and Harry moaned raggedly, thrashing helplessly on the bed. "_Draco_ –"

Draco took Harry's cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat and _swallowed_.

Harry's eyes widened and he let out a strangled moan, sobbing, as Draco continued to lavish him with attention using his tongue and his throat and _teeth_ – "_Shite_, good, fucking good, Draco."

Draco pulled back, letting his tongue drag against the underside of Harry's cock as he did so. His hand continued to pump it, though his tongue traveled further downwards. He buried his nose against Harry's testicles and inhaled, relishing in the musky scent of sex and sweat and _Harry_.

"Harry," Draco murmured, moving further down.

Above him, Harry thrashed against the bed, eyes shut in pleasure and chest heaving with exertion.

"Harry, what do you want?" he asked softly, though he had already reached his destination and had begun licking at Harry's entrance.

Harry forced his eyes to open and he looked down at Draco between his legs, flushed and green eyes dark with want. He groaned shakily at the sight and the _feel_ of the blond still licking at his hole, flattening his tongue against it and _sucking_. "Fuck me, Draco," he managed to gasp out, his hips grounding downwards of their own accord. Immediately after the words left his lips, a finger found his entrance and slipped inside.

"Mm, _Draco_ –"

"So hot inside, Harry," Draco muttered breathlessly, pulling out his finger and pushing in a second one together with it after.

Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled, but it wasn't _enough_ –

"Hurry _up_ –" he gasped out.

With a grin, Draco put in another finger using his other hand, prying Harry's entrance open. He swooped in and shoved his tongue inside it, licking the inside of Harry's walls and _humming_.

"Draco –"

Draco quickly pulled back, taking his fingers out of Harry with a satisfying pop. He scrambled for the lube that he always kept by his bedside table and poured a considerable amount on his hand, which he directed to his own, leaking cock.

He spread it liberally, fisting his cock once, twice. Harry was obviously enjoying the show, if his flushed face and hungry eyes were anything to go by.

With a moan, Harry bent his legs at the knees and spread them. His hands reached down beneath his thighs to spread his entrance open for display. "Anytime would be a good time," he rasped out breathlessly.

Draco nearly doubled over at the sight, blood rushing to his face as he looked down Harry's form.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Draco maneuvered himself between Harry's open legs so that his hands were placed on either side of Harry. He leaned on one hand, while the other slid down to guide his leaking cock towards Harry's entrance. He rubbed the tip against it, spreading pre-come, and they both moaned in anticipation.

Harry looked straight at Draco, his eyes dark, and his hips pushed down and Draco pushed forward and Harry couldn't help the ragged gasp that tore from his lips as he was slowly entered and _filled_.

"Yeah," he breathed out, chuckling shakily. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, grinning against the skin there. "I'll definitely have something else to think about the next time I get stuck somewhere," he quipped breathlessly.

Draco gave a sudden thrust that had Harry's back arching in surprise and pleasure. "Don't bet on it, Potter," Draco said, a smirk curling on his lips even as adoration shone in his eyes. "That's the last time you get stuck anywhere. I'll handcuff you to me on missions if I have to."

Harry shivered at the protectiveness and possessiveness in Draco's tone, and at the prospect of handcuffs. "Kinky," he said with a breathless laugh, but it was short-lived because Draco had grabbed his hip with one hand now and had suddenly pulled back.

Harry held his breath in anticipation, and was not disappointed when Draco pushed back in, starting a steady rhythm of thrusts that had him moaning again in satisfaction.

"No more talking," Draco let out with a smirk, and Harry agreed wholeheartedly because Draco had pulled back, changed his angle and _thrust_ and Harry saw _stars_.

He grasped at Draco tightly, panting with ragged breaths as Draco continued to push into him and he continued to push his hips down, and Draco was hard and warm inside him and was sliding in and out in the most delicious way –

"_Harry_," Draco murmured and dove straight for Harry's lips, which was welcomed gladly.

"I love you," Harry said, when they pulled away, because he did and he just couldn't help himself.

And Draco was giving him the most brilliant smile ever, rewarding him with another great thrust _there _and then Harry was coming, thick white spurts bursting from his cock and Draco groaned at both the sight and the feel of Harry constricting around him.

With another hard thrust, he was coming as well, emptying himself inside Harry and leaving nothing but satisfaction.

Harry moaned softly in contentment as he felt warmth spread inside him, and he eagerly caught Draco when the blond collapsed on top of him from exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, smiling against blond hair.

"I still think I'm a pretty good Auror though," he said with a chuckle, still a little bit breathless. "It's just that you're a pretty good distraction."

Draco hummed in agreement. He rested his head against Harry's chest, his softening cock still inside Harry. He moaned softly when Harry tightened around him involuntarily. "Oh, you are," he grunted out, nodding slightly. Then, a wicked grin spread over his face. "And I am."

"Git," Harry muttered affectionately as he rolled his eyes. He groaned when Draco pulled out of him and lay beside him instead. It was automatic how Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin, while curling his arms around Draco and entwining their legs together. Harry let out an appreciative sigh, his tired limbs relishing in the rest. "Can I stay for the night?" he asked hopefully, pulling back a little so that he could look at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, before rolling his eyes. He leaned down to press their foreheads together and to give the other a small kiss. "I keep telling you, Harry," he muttered, letting his lips brush against Harry's as he did so. "You should stay here forever."

And Harry could feel the affection for this man in front of him overwhelm him and he couldn't stop the flush from rising to his face. He smiled at Draco, eyes bright.

"Your mum –"

"Mother loves you," Draco cut in, amusement dancing in his eyes. Then, he looked thoughtful. "In fact, we should tell her the good news later when she comes home. She'll definitely prepare a lavish dinner to celebrate."

Harry felt humbled, and loved. He grinned. "I haven't said yes yet."

"I've been trying to get you to say yes and leave that apartment of yours for a month now," Draco reminded him with an exasperated sigh. "If it's Mother you're worried about, believe me when I say that she'll be _thrilled_. Besides," he paused, shrugging. He smiled triumphantly. "We both know you're going to end up here anyway. Why delay the inevitable?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, grinning widely. "You're helpless."

Draco smirked back at him. "So it's settled!" And promptly kissed Harry just to shut him up.

When they pulled apart, Draco's grin was bright and mischievous. "You won't be getting your own room though."

He pulled Harry closer to him with one arm, while the other arm swept upwards and around, as if to present the room that Harry's been in so many times already that he'd lost count.

Draco's voice was soft and full of love and affection when he spoke. "Say hello to our room, Harry."

And Harry blinked to keep his eyes dry but didn't even try to stop his lips from tugging upwards into the most ridiculous grin ever. He pressed his lips against Draco's again, sighing happily and just _giving in_.

He smiled cheekily at Draco. "I have half a mind to get all my things now," he said earnestly.

After all, '_his _apartment' and '_his_ cupboard' just didn't sound as good as '_our _room'.

Draco's face lit up like a fairy light. "Tomorrow," he promised, smiling back.

With effort, he extracted himself from Harry's embrace and sat up, before pulling Harry up with him excitedly.

"Now we get ourselves cleaned and go find out if Mother's home yet so we can tell her the good news!"


End file.
